The present disclosure relates to human-machine interface (HMI) systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for reducing range anxiety in an electric vehicle including a battery.
At least some electric vehicles present a range of the electric vehicle to an occupant of the electric vehicle. Simply presenting the range, however, does not instill much confidence in an amount of energy remaining in a battery of the electric vehicle, thereby increasing an anxiety of the occupant. For example, at least some ranges are determined based on limited, outdated, and/or inaccurate information.